Silver Eyes and Blue Skies
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: people seemed to enjoy gabe's fic, so i wrote one for another oc! a girl named andi harver! (different universe than gabe) it starts out with how she meets the gang and leads more into her character and who she is. minor eli x oc, if people like it i'll write more chapters and a few one shots! and maybe go deeper in their relationship... reviews are encouraged and always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

With her head hanging low she silently rolled through the streets, skateboard under her feet. The only thing that could of broken her from her trance of sorrow was the sirens and screaming. With a kick to the ground she sped up just in time to see a robber run by

"Hey!" She shouted, knowing that wouldn't do anything. So she took on the chase, speeding down the street, he wheels clacking against the uneven pavement. Silver eyes peered out from under her hood like daggers as she lost sight of the criminal, but she had an idea. With a swift turn she made her way back down an alleyway, listening carefully for anything suspicious.

Down the road a little more was a teenage boy, ebony hair and blue eyes, panting and looking around frantically. He had sent the others in different directions to try to catch the mystery man while he went away in another direction on his own. The only warning he got to what was about to happen next was the sound of wheels against cement for a single second, after that everything seemed to be in slow motion. As soon as Eli saw the blur of white and dark brown he tried to skid to a stop, sliding a few more inches and right into the path of the object. One glance told him that what he was running into was a girl, a short one at that, she fell back with her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly. Eli almost couldn't process what had happened until he was laying on top of the small girl, he lifted himself up so he was leaning on his hands until he was knocked right back down by something heavy and wooden landing right on his head, a skateboard.

"God! You're heavy!" A voice hissed as hands pushed into Eli's side. He quickly scrambled to roll off of her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" He quickly stood and grabbed her arm, lifting her up with ease.

"Whatever, and I don't need your help!" The girl pouted and yanked her arm from Eli's grasp. She pulled her cloak off and let it drop on the ground, revealing pale skin, short brown hair and the weirdest outfit Eli had ever seen. Most of her clothes were white, and pastel pink, save for the blue shorts and undershirt she wore, as well as the black and white ribbon in her hair. She gave her clothes a quick pat to remove any dust or dirt.

"Are you alright?" Eli tilted his head, giving his elbow a rub to ease the pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered as she began to walk away, her statement being proven wrong when she stumbled, yelped and fell into a wall after putting weight onto her left ankle. A small hiss could be hurt as she held her shoulder. "See? I'm fine." She looked back and glared at the boy.

"No... your not. Come on." He bent down quite a bit to get his head under her arm, grabbing a hold of her wrist and holding her other shoulder carefully, so he could support her while they walked.

"No! I'm fine I told you-" She wiggled away from him, grunted, then fell to the ground, her hands instantly wrapping around her injured ankle. Eli rolled his eyes and helped her up again, supporting her as they walked, she didn't try and get away this time. Instead she followed his guiding hands nicely. "Alright... maybe... I'm a little hurt..." She chuckled a bit.

"I feel bad... where do you live, I can take you back there if you want. My names Eli Shane, by the way." He looked at her with concern.

"Harver... I'm Andi Harver..." The girl smiled at him. "I... don't actually live anywhere. Don't have a home. I mean- I used to! But... some things happened so I've just been going from place to place. Haven't found anywhere comfortable yet." With a quick blow she sent a small group of hairs out of her face and off to the side.

"That's not good..." Eli shook his head.

"What? Why not! It's worked for me so far. All I need is my skateboard, my blaster, and my slugs!" She looked proud of herself as a small Blastipede jumped and landed on her shoulder.

"And who's this?" Eli smiled at the slug.

"This is Sparky! He's my main guy, my little baby boy." She giggled as the slug trilled in joy.

"He's cute!" Eli chuckled a bit.

"So, what are you gonna do with me?" Andi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of dropping you off with some friends of mine, then I'd come back and get your board." Eli tilted his head in the direction of the alleyway.

"Friends? Hm... what are you gonna do after that?" Her eyes met up with his.

"Probably take you back to our place, since you don't have anywhere to stay. My friend, Trixie, is pretty good with medical supplies so she should be able to wrap your ankle." He reassured her, stopping for a few seconds to get a better grip. "That's them over there!" They both looked up to see a group of three slingers around four mecha beasts. They all looked curiously at what Eli was carrying.

"Pick up a souvenir?" Kord chuckled when Eli reached them.

"Sort of, this is Andi. We... had a little accident, she hurt her ankle." Eli released Andi, allowing her to limp over to Trixie who offered to take her.

"We'll bring you back to our place, I'll take a look at it." Trixie smiled.

"That's what twinkle-toes here told me you'd do." She giggled when Eli looked slightly offended at the nickname.

"As long as she does not touch Pronto's stuff!" The molenoid muttered to himself and crossed his arms. Eli shook his head as he began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kord asked as he lept up onto his mecha.

"I gotta go pick something up for her." He called back and kept walking, quickly speeding up into a jog.

"I'm Trixie, by the way. This is Kord, and Pronto." She waved a hand at the two. "How badly does it hurt?" Trixie turned and faced the girl leaning on her shoulder.

"Not... not too badly." Andi lied, the throbbing was unbearable and she was pretty sure she heard a few weird cracks when Eli ran into her.

"Let's hope it's just a sprain, otherwise you might be stuck with us for awhile." Kord chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah..." She silently agreed, looking up to see Eli running back with something in his hands. A skateboard.

"Let's pack up and head out, Andi, you're riding with me." Eli strapped the baord to the back of Lucky. When he turned around he saw something rather strange. A look of pure terror had fallen over Andi's face. Her skin had gone pale and she almost looked like she was shaking all over.

"No... no..." She shook her head slightly, trying to back away, but, Trixie held her in place, even pushing her forward slightly.

"Come on, it's just a mecha beast! It can't hurt you." Pronto scoffed as he jumped onto Fernando. At this point Andi looked like she was close to crying, but, she still walked forward cautiously. not taking her eyes off of the robotic wolf. Eli hopped up into the seat and offered his hand, pulling the little girl up onto the seat. Before she even settled in she whimpered, wrapping her arms and legs around Eli with an iron grip. He raised an eyebrow at her, shook his head, and revved the engine. The others followed, heading back in the direction of the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, you're okay." Eli said in reassurance as he offered to help Andi off. She practically fell, having Eli rush to catch her and basically carry her so she wouldn't put too much weight or strain on her ankle. She shook all over and she was on the edge of crying, tears had formed in her eyes and when she blinked a small orb of liquid slid down her cheek.

"You alright?" Kord patted her on the shoulder. Andi flinched when she felt his hand.

"Y-yeah I'm... I'm alright." She smiled brightly as the colour returned to her face.

"You're not... afraid of mecha beasts... are you?" Pronto asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Pfft-no! No-not at all! I just... maybe a little..." She sighed and looked down at the ground, feeling a bit of shame rise up into her chest.

"How does something like that happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Trixie asked as she marched towards the hideout's entrance.

"It's a lo... okay it's actually a really short story. I don't like to tell it though..." Andi looked off to the side, avoiding the gazes that fell upon her.

"That's alright, we won't force you to." Eli smiled at her before supporting her into the hideout and onto the couch. He helped her lay down and Trixie set to work looking her ankle over, the three boys all left and did their own things.

"Sorry to say this, but I think it's broken... if not just really, really badly sprained." Trixie said, running a finger over the tender joint. Andi simply sighed and layed back, accepting the pain that came with the touch.

"Guess that means I'll be here awhile. I hate to intrude." She covered her face and felt guilty knowing that they'd have to take care of her.

"Don't worry, we live for helping people out, just sit still, I'll get some bandages and ice for you." Trixie stood and soon returned with a small box. From within it she pulled out a roll of bandages and a splint. With careful hands and delicate touches she wrapped the swollen ankle. Andi sat and stared at the ceiling with disinterest, still feeling bad for intruding on their busy lives.

The next few weeks seemed to drag on forever. At least, for Andi they did. Everyday something big would happen the Shane gang would rush out to save people, or to stop things. Andi was stuck sitting on the couch, luckily, she had access to the TV, and, if she was careful enough she could usually make it to the kitchen for a snack. After a long 8 weeks the pain subsided, she was still kept under close watch and stuck on the couch however. She couldn't complain, she had developed some weird relationship with that piece of furniture. As the gang was out that day, she took a nap, her slugs continued playing and exploring the hideout. Normally that wouldn't cause anything, but normally her slugs wouldn't play too close to important gear. A vinedrill, Nona, fell onto the keyboard in front of the large computer. A ringing sound woke Andi up, she hobbled up to it.

"Nona, be careful you could break something." She reached to press a button to end the call that her slug had placed, but stopped when she looked up at the screen. Obviously a guard had meant to ignore the call, but accidentally answered it and left the phone where Andi could see what was going on. She watched in fear as Eli was pushed around, his arms bound in ropes. He tried to run towards the exist at one point but was met with the bottom of one if the guards' boots. He fell backwards and was dragged off. Sparky jumped onto the desk and chirped at the screen, as if he was yelling to get the attention from those on the other end. Without even thinking Andi dashed out the front door, her skateboard in hand. It wouldn't be easy to ride it for awhile, the terrain around the hideout wasn't exactly fit for it, so she waited until she reached a cavern with decent roads to mount and speed off.

With a bit of clicking and fiddling with her own phone she managed to find out where Eli's was, it was far, but not too far. She hoped she could get there before anything too horrible happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into the citadel was pretty easy for her, the vents were all small, but due to her petite size she as able to get in. Her only problem was that the heels of her boots clacked loudly on the solid floors of the corridors inside. She sighed and removed her boots, walking on tiptoes with her shoes hooked onto her belt. Voices traveled through the air from around the corner.

"What do you think Blakk's gonna do with them?" A guard spoke to another.

"Hm... I can see him using a Cryptogriff to hypnotize them into being his slaves... but it's pretty likely he'll just do them in." They both nodded and walked down the hallways. Andi gritted her teeth and followed with blaster in hand to try and catch any word of where the gang was being held. With silent and swift motions she loaded Clyde, a rammstone, into her blaster and prepared for her foolish next move. She stepped out from around the corner and snuck up so she was right behind the guards.

"Hey!" Her voice cracked a bit. The two guards turned around and faced her with heavy glares. She stood her ground and raised her blaster so the guards could see the snarling slug inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of them chuckled, reaching to grab her. In Andi's single moment of panic she grabbed anything she could, forgetting she had a loaded blaster, and swung it around, in this case it happned to be a boot that hung from her waist. With pure luck the heel of it caught the side of the man's face perfectly, shattering his goggles and doing major damage to his now uncovered eye. He fell back, hissing in pain, as his companion charged. Andi remembered her slug, and fired it, hitting the man right in the stomach, he tumbled back and fell on top of the other.

"I... can't believe that worked..." She laughed nervously and felt proud, her pride quickly died down when she rememebred why she was here. The cold floor on her sock covered feet made her feel weird, so she quickly slipped her boots back on and continued sneaking around corners with her heels raised slightly. Another guard came down the hallway, but stopped and entered a door. Andi swiftly entered behind him without making a noise. It led to a balcony with railings that looked out over a scene, one that needed to be stopped. Down on the floor below knelt the Shane gang, all looking angry. The one that stood out the most was Eli, he had a nasty bruise over his eye, his nose had a trail of blood dripping from it. A black ladder caught Andi's attention, she climbed up it quickly and carefully and stood on the long, metal rafter ties. They stretched out over the room, each with a chain hanging down every ten feet or so. She shuffled across the metal and stood above one, her balance threatening to quit.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" Eli's shouts echoed, his voice sounding strained and almost broken. He flinched when a guard stepped foward and raised a hand with a threat to slap him.

"Shut up, kiddo. This won't hurt if you keep your traps shut!" The man shouted before returning to his post. "Now, sit tight. I've got some things I have to look over quickly." He pulled out a clipboard and wandered out of the room through a door on the lower level. Andi took the chance and started making her way back to the ladder, but, her plan was foiled when she slipped and fell. She grabbed onto the chain closest to her and wrapped her legs around it, stopping her decent. She swung from side to side and looked down helplessly. Luckily, nobody had noticed her. With careful hand, over careful hand she climbed down the chain that led to the floor behind the others. When her boots made contact with the floor a loud tap resonated through the room, catching the attention of the bound team in front of her.

"Andi!" They all cheered.

"I'm guessing your ankles feeling better?" Eli asked as Andi had quick work of untangling the ropes from his wrists. Once he was free he started working on Kord.

"Oh, yeah! It's still a little sore, but I can run like a train!" She giggled as Trixie's hands were freed.

"Pronto does not mean to ruin the mood, but... shouldn't we get going? Now!?" Pronto's voice filled with worry as the guard returned to the room.

"Hey!" He shouted as the team made a break for it. They all ran down the long corridors, Andi's previous statement about her being better soon bit her in the butt. The stinging returned and she was forced to fall back and run a few feet behind the others in a slower pace, Eli slowed his own steps slightly so he was close enough in case she needed help. As the others ran past two side halls a group of goons stepped out from one side, cutting Eli and Andi off from the others.

"This way!" Andi grabbed Eli's wrist and tugged him in the other direction, up a set of stairs.

They made it up the first flight, only to find the door to the floor was locked. As the shouts starting catching up with them they dashed up the next set to the third floor, lucky for them it was open. The bit that ruined it all was that the only path for them to take was to the end of the hall, to where a red stained glass window sat.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Bubbleone, would you?" Eli muttered with a panicked tone.

"I-I do! Her names Custard!" She pulled the canister with the pink slug in it off her belt.

"Great! I'm gonna need her for a second!" Eli took the slug from her, as well as her blaster that hung from the black leather strap around her waist.

"There they are!" Shouts came from the stairway behind them, Eli loaded the slug and grabbed Andi's hand, pulling her behind him and towards the window.

"What are you doing!?" Andi protested.

"Hold on!" Eli shouted, wrapping his arm tightly around Andi's waist and launching the two of them out the window. He tucked his head in and angled his body so his shoulder struck and shatterd the glass. They both fell, Andi screwed her eyes shut. Everything seemed to go quiet, save for the sound of a blaster firing and a slug chirping. Their descent slowed down drastically, Andi opened her eyes curiously. She glanced up, seeing Eli look triumphantly at the ground, one arm around Andi's waist, and the other hand wrapped tightly around one of Custard's tentacles.

"That was amazing!" Andi cheered, tightening her grip around Eli's neck. She made the mistake of glancing down, seeing the distance between them and the ground. With a slight whimper she pulled herself in closer to the boy, not expecting to be that far from the grass covered floor. The others weren't anywhere in sight.

Soon there were only two feet between the ground and the two of them. The slug that supported them reverted back to it's protoform, leaving them to drop the rest of the way. Eli hooked his hand underneath Andi's knees so she wouldn't land on her still damaged ankle.

"Where are they?" She looked around, still being held by the Shane. He hummed and put her down.

"They're probably off that way," He pointed towards a group of bushes. "We parked our mechas there this morning." He walked towards the group of plants. Andi joined him after she collected her own form of transportation, the both of them being greeted by the other members of the gang cheering upon their safe arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Andi..." Eli hummed as he sat down next to her. The world outside the hideout had grown dark, they were the only two awake. Andi looked up from her slugs curiously.

"Hm?" She replied simply.

"You've been a lot of help, ever since you healed up. I still haven't gotten over when you rescued us from the citadel a few weeks ago!" He looked at the coffee table in front of them and chuckled. "I figured... it was time we offered you a spot on the team!" Eli grinned widely, offering his hand for a shake, to seal the deal. Andi simply looked at him, first with minor fear, then with great sorrow.

"I can't..." She looked down and shook her head.

"Why... why not? You said you don't have anywhere to stay... you're all on your own aren't you?" Eli leaned in closer, Andi continued looking away.

"I just... can't..." Her shoulders jerked slightly on the final word, her eyes grew glassy with tears. "I'm going to bed..." She whispered and shivered, standing up and heading to the guest room that she had been staying in ever since she left the couch. Eli sat in slight shock, but didn't bother chasing after her. He didn't want to risk upsetting her more.


	5. Chapter 5

Tension had arisen between Eli and Andi, but it didn't stop them from hanging out with the others and having fun. Although, whenever Eli got the chance he'd still ask Andi to join the team when they were alone. Everytime he got the same reaction, but she seemed to grow used to it eventually, she stopped tearing up but still seemed stressed out afterwards. He decided to try something different this time around. While the others were away during the day, Eli approached the couch where Andi sat. He placed his arms against the back of it, right behind the girl, leaning forward. His shadow cauight Andi's attention, she looked up and smirked at Eli. Her gaze followed him as he sat down next to her. The silence was held for a few seconds before Eli spoke.

"The spot is still open..." He muttered, turning the television on.

"No." Her voice was stern.

"Why?" Andi looked up as the question was asked, Eli stared at her intently. She fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"It's... it's never gone well..." A wave of sadness came over her face. "I've been apart of gangs before... the first one was started with me and a group of friends I had made a few weeks prior... it went well for a few months! but...everyone ended up arguing all the time. I'd always get caught in the middle of it, I hated the fighting." She crossed her arms and grit her teeth. "One day... I snapped and started yelling at them all to grow up and get out... the only one that I didn't tell to leave was the guy who owned our hideout... everyone else was packed up and on their ways the next day." She sniffled silently, raising her head so she was staring at the images go by on the TV screen. "Th-the next gang I joined up with... they had been together for two years, started when they were 15 so they were all two years older than me... I gave them some directions when I saw them having trouble with map. I... they offered me a spot and I took it, I thought that since they had been together for awhile they wouldn't fight as often..." Her voice shook slightly and she cleared her throat.

"You were wrong? They fought, didn't they?" Eli leaned forward slightly, placing a hand on Andi's shoulder, hoping to cheer her up. She looked at him for a second before returning her stare to the TV.

"No... in fact, they were all as close as four slingers could be. They became my best friends within a few days. That was the problem, though..." Her shoulders shook more and tears fell from her cheeks. "Th-the first who... left... she fell off a cliff... I tried to save her, I almost got her hand... but she slipped and I ended up watching helplessly and screaming as her face disapeared into the depths. The others had to pull me away in case I tried jumping after her." Eli stared in horror.

"I..." He started, but decided to keep quiet.

"The next... she got hit by a geoshard... right in the heart." Andi placed a quivering hand over her chest and swallowed hard. "I stayed by her side, the others had to pull my away again so the crystals wouldn't spread onto me... I thought that was the end of it. I thought we'd be stuck as a team of 3 for the rest of our lives. Boy, was I wrong. One of the two guys left caught a cold, we left it, thinking it was nothing. He started getting sicker... and sicker... he became extremely ill, we spent all of our gold on hospitals fees. I always sat with him. On the last day, the leader of the gang stayed with us. By that time our dying friend was already gone, we were pretty much pumping oxygen and chemicals into an empty sack of nothing." She stopped and wiped tears from her eyes. "Then... there were two..." She looked up at Eli and kept eye contact with him for the rest of her story. "Everything was going well, me and him made a great team." She smiled as she remembered her time with the leader. "But... one night he was having trouble sleeping, so I left him and went to bed. The next morning... I saw the most horrible thing. Apparently somebody had broken into our hideout and tried to raid us. He spent his last few minutes defending the place, and me. I stepped out of my room in the morning... and... he was just... hanging there..." Her eyes grew wider with every word she spoke and she started breathing heavily. She shook all over and sobbed.

"It's alright! I'm here!" Eli grabbed her and pulled her close, hugging her and stroking her hair to sooth her. She shook less but still sobbed into his shoulder. Her breaths were muffled and she seemed to hiccup every few seconds.

"Th-that's why I nev-never join gangs... I-I'm a jynx! A-a hex!" She cried. "Ever-every time... I join a g-gang... something horibble h-happens!" Her voice grew louder and she hugged Eli tightly, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"I... I understand..." Eli nodded. "I'll stop asking... but you'll still stay with us, right?" When Andi leaned back he looked at her with hope in his eyes. Andi giggled a bit and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Of course..." She nodded, her eyes were puffy and red, but still carried happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god! You are so stubborn!" Andi shouted, kicking the metal door. The noise rang throughout the cell. She turned and crossed her arms, glaring at the Shane who sat on one of the cots.

"Me? I'm stubborn!? I told you to hang back! You still followed along like some needy little dog! If you had stayed back, you wouldn't of gotten caught and gotten us thrown in here!" Eli stood and marched forward until he chest was pressed against Andi's. He glared down at her until she stuck her tongue out and made a noise like a fart, sending spit into the taller boy's face. "Gross!" He shouted, wiping the saliva from his face as Andi stomped away.

"I told you I wanted to help! 'Just stay here!' You just want me out of the way don't you! You probably wish I never agreed to stay with you assholes!" Andi screamed, her face was bright red with rage.

"I wanted you to hang back because I didn't want you getting hurt, I also needed you to keep an eye out for guards, you know, like the ones that caught us!" Eli raised his voice.

"You should've said that, how was I supposed to know that when you just told me to sit and stay like some well trained little pet!?" She raised her fists up and hung them in front of her chest, imitating paws.

"Would you rather me treat like some high and mighty princess!?" Andi froze after Eli finished speaking.

"No... no!" Andi spat. But, that was all she said. She was obviously hurt as she climbed onto another one of the cots in the small room. Eli kind of felt bad, why was she reacting like that? He took a step forward as she lay down and curled up, obviously trying not to cry. "Never call me that... don't... don't treat me like that..." She mumbled.

"Is... wh..." He couldn't find the words to say. Nothing came to mind so he returned to his own bed, taking one last look at Andi before rolling over and facing away from her.

"I... have something I need to tell you... Eli..." Andi spoke up a few minutes later, startling the Shane slightly. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What is it?" He kept his voice hushed. Andi sat up and motioned for him to come and sit next to her, he did as she asked.

"Do... you know of a place... a cavern... called Night Pass?" She looked at him with slight sorrow in her eyes.

"I've heard of it... but that's about it." Eli shrugged.

"Alright..." Andi took a deep breath in and figured he'd like to know a bit about it before she gave him the news. "It's a very small cavern, one that most people haven't seen or even tried entering, that's because of how close it is to Shadowclan Territory. Like, the entrance is actually in that area, so most outsiders can't find out how to get in, or are too scared to. In the day time it just looks like a bunch of bushes, but at night, the flowers and other plants close up and retract, opening up a nice, beautiful path." She smiled fondly over the memory of it. "Actually, we have agreements with the Shadow clan, so during the night they often walk around the cavern. But, in the day the place looks like the rest of Slugterra, so they don't really like it." She chuckled as she thought about all the times she saw the creatures retreating from the light, it was kind of goofy looking at times. "Anyways, anyways. Back when Slugterra adapted out of being run by kings and queens, Night Pass stayed that way, we just upgraded it into a female dominated society. So it's run by Queens and Princes. And..." She looked away and furrowed her eyebrows. "I've never told anyone this before... but... I'm... the next... heir... to the throne..." She smiled awkwardly at Eli as he stared at her in awe.

"So... you're.. royalty?" Eli whispered.

"Yeah..." Andi sighed.

"Then... why are you here? Shouldn't you be back home doing... 'princess things'. Or shouldn't you be surrounded by guards all the time?" Eli raised his eyebrow.

"Well yeah... but I kind of ran away..."

"What!? Why?" Eli was confused, most people he knew would die if that meant they could be royalty, why would she just give it up?

"Because I couldn't handle it! I happily sat through all the lessons when I was younger, learning about slugs, fighting, and defense. I started getting bored when we switched to ediquette and lady-like behavior. The stuff after that got me... I started learning about how to prevent wars... enforcing laws... punishment for criminals... I almost had anxiety attacks everyday. I can't be a leader! I'd fail miserably! E-everyone depended on me so much! What if I messed up-" He eyes glazed over with fear until Eli gave her shoulders a shake. "Thanks..."

"No problem." He brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I was so nervous... I ran away without telling anyone. I had to! If i told anybody they'd try and stop me... or my parents would send guards to follow me around everywhere... I wanted to feel what it was like to be normal. I wanted people to treat me like I didn't matter, or to treat me like just another friend. Besides, if I left that meant my older brother would be in charge, he'd been taking the lessons wayyyy before I was born! He'd be fit for the title WAY before I would be halfway there!" She put her hands on her arms and sighed. "Please don't tell anyone..." She looked up at Eli with hope.

"I promise." Eli nodded at her.

"Also... there may or may not be people trying to find me to bring me home... it'd mean the world to me if you'd help me hide from them." Andi sighed. There was a second of hesitation.

"I'll keep you safe no matter what!" He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks... and... don't tell the others... frankly, I don't trust them as much as I trust you. So, can we keep this between us until I feel ready to tell them?"

"of course."

"Thanks." Andi wrapped her arms around Eli's shoulders and hugged him, he hugged her back and breathed in her scent. It did seem a little different than what he was used to, he could never describe it though. Now he had the perfect words for it: foreign and expensive, like perfume or gold.


	7. Chapter 7

"Got a plan for getting out of here?" Eli rubbed his forehead and examined the door. He looked over his shoulder to Andi, who was standing up on one of the cots and looking at the wall. She sighed and faced him.

"I'm trying to find some loose blocks or something... this place is tight!" She punched the wall in frustration, not paying any attention towards the stinging in her knuckles.

"Crap..." Eli breathed.

"Here, let me try something." Andi patted his shoulder and took his place. She started feeling every part of the door, occassionally knocking and listening to the sound.

"What are-" Before Eli could finish there were sounds outside of the cell, almost like familiar voices. "Kord!" Eli shouted a single second before the door changed shape, the sharp sound of metal against raw force echoed through the small room.

"You might want to move..." Andi whispered, grabbing Eli's shoulder and pulling him back so he wouldn't be hurt when the door flew off the hinges from Kord's second strike.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." The troll chuckled when he saw the two standing a safe distance from the door.

"Kord! How'd you know this was our cell?" Eli high-fived him and tilted his head.

"We're the only ones here besides the guards. Trixie and Pronto are off looking for a way out, we should probably hurry and meet up with them." He finished and hurried the two teenagers out the door. Down the hall Trixie could be seen crouching close to the ground, camera in hand to get a closer view on the area. Movement on the other side of the room in the shadows drew the eyes of the gang and Andi to where Pronto was sneaking and sliding to the exit. There were at least 20 guards pacing back and forth through the room, making sure nobody got in or out through the main exit without proper inspection.

"What's he doing?" Andi got down onto her hands and knees and crawled to sit beside Trixie.

"Trying to find the safest way out... after that he's gonna distract them all and dig his way out while we run." Trixie whispered in response.

"Dang... good luck to him." Andi nodded, keeping her gaze locked on the molenoid. She stood again, slowly and carefully keeping her heels raised so they wouldn't make any sound against the solid floor. As the others continued watching over Pronto she sustained a slow pace as she backed away, looking around the halls in search of a plan B, maybe an emergency exit of some sort. About ten feet back down the corridor was a staircase, she didn't know where it led, but she still made note of it, hoping for window or a secret exit to be waiting at the top.

"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Eli whispered to Trixie, she turned and faced him from where she sat.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that... we haven't thought of a plan B yet..." She sighed and returned to watching the previous plan take place.

"Psst... Eli..." Andi stood next to him and grabbed his shoulder, she pushed him down a little bit so they'd be at eye level with each other. "Come with me, I want to check something out." She turned and looked at the staircase, Eli did so as well.

"Alright... Kord," Eli tapped the shoulder of the troll. "Me and Andi are gonna go check out upstairs."

"Alright... but be careful..." He warned. Andi grabbed ahold of Eli's hand and pulled him behind her, their footsteps were light as they trodded up the steps one at a time. The further they got the darker it became, this would've been so much easier if they had their slugs, Burpy could supply some light... Eli shook the thought off, knowing he'd find his slugs eventually, he knelt down and began peeking under the doors that were scattered along the walls. Most of the room were completely empty, but, there was one that had a nice colourful carpet and was well lit. Guards walked around behind the door and spoke happily to one another, this must be the break room. Eli took note of it before catching up to Andi who had begun carefully pushing a window open, she winced everytime it creaked from age.

"Find anything?" He asked when he reached her side, looking out the newly ajar opening to see a ledge that was close to 6 feet below them.

"If we can hop down there I'm sure we could find a safe place to drop to the ground, get around to the front, and cause a fuss so the guards will focus on us and not the others." She recited her plan with confidence.

"What if they're already out though? Or they've been caught?" Eli raised an eyebrow as he hung one of his legs out the window, now straddling the frame of the dormer. Andi simply shrugged.

"Just hurry on out, I'll climb down after you." She gave his shoulder a light push to usher him along. He careful movements he swung his other leg over and out of the building, he gave a slight push and landed on the ledge with a grunt. Andi soon followed, feeling nervous as the drop was much further for her than Eli.

"I'll catch you!" He called up to her, still using hushed tones. She sat and looked at him, knowing she could trust the boy, especially after all she told him she didn't really have a choice. So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let herself fall.

"See?" When she opened her eyes she found Eli grinning down at her, one hand was on her back and the other hooked under her knees.

"Thanks." Andi sighed and relaxed as her feet met with the ledge. She began wandering across it in the direction of the front of the building, peeking around the corner she saw no sign of the others.

"See anything?" Eli stood behind her.

"No... dammit... wait!" A second after she began speaking a blue cavetroll ran out from the building, then followed a girl with red hair and a molenoid. Kord, Trixie, and Pronto! Each of them carried several cages, the chirping from the slugs within could be heard from where Eli and Andi stood.

"Now we wait..." Trixie panted as she she mounted her mecha, tired from the run.

"They said they were going to take a look around upstairs." Kord responded, looking around worriedly.

"Hey!" Andi called and waved, catching the attention of the others. They all waved back happily.

"Come on." Eli nudged her and began climbing down a pipe that trailed down the wall, upon reaching the ground he stood and waited for Andi to begin her descent. She slid down the pipe with ease, loosing her balance when she hit the ground hard. Eli had to catch her and help regain her balance before they joined the others and rode off back home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**sorry to anybody who was looking forward to a new chapter... i've got some ideas, but i don't think they'd really work at the moment...**_

_**so i need a bit of help, if u have any ideas for things u want to see in the story then leave a review with ur ideas! if they sound interesting to me i'll use them as filler chapters so there's more space between big events in the story (i've never been a big fan of things where it's huge story arc, after huge story arc, i've always loved seeing characters hanging out and relaxing between events!)**_

_**so just leave ur ideas in the reviews and i'll check em out! thanks to everybody who's read and liked this story! it rly means a lot to me~**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeeze... how are you still alive?" Andi sighed as she pulled the bandage tighter then gently clipping it to keep it in place.

"Good question." Eli responded with a chuckle, wincing at the pain in his abdomen from even the simplest movements.

Earlier in the day the gang, and Andi, had a run in with Locke and Lode, which didn't exactly end well...

Sure, the gang had beaten the twins's asses and sent them running back to Blakk in a well planned retreat, but more than a few injuries were dealt.

Kord, Trixie, and Pronto had gotten away with only a few cuts and bruises, Andi had a black eye and had nearly broken her nose, her hands were also horrible scratched up from climbing up and down a cliff side. Eli, however, was a whole other story.

His dodge had been swift and graceful, causing the boy to become too cocky for a single second, which gave their opponents just enough time to knock the boy back so he was perched on the edge of a cliff. All it took was one well aimed Grimmstone and he went down. It was at least a 20 foot fall, Eli's body making contact with rocks at least twice a second, which left him battered and sore when he hit the bottom. He would've been able to climb back up on his own with ease, but, that plan was proven useless when a very large, flat rock met up with his abdomen in a nasty collision. He had broken a few ribs and his entire chest and stomach were horribly bruised, but he lived. Thank god.

Andi ended up in a total panic that her motherly intincts kicked in causing her to climb down the cliff and carry the Shane all the way back up, which was pretty amazing since none of the gang members would've thought a girl her size could of carried weight like that. Even Andi was in awe of it, as she had basically blacked out during it and run purely off of thoughtless actions, which was something that happened more than she'd like to admit.

"You alright?" Eli's voice broke Andi away from her thoughts, her mind going over those memories again.

"Wha-Oh... yeah..." She cleared her throat and kept her gaze locked onto the roll of gauze that she held in her hands. "Hold still." She continuted wrapping his wounds. One last bandaid was pressed to his cheek before she swapped to using an ice pack.

"Ahhh! Be careful!" Eli winced as his entire abdomen grew cold from the ice being pushed against his damaged flesh.

"This'll help!" Andi insisted, once again applying the pack, but this time she was more gentle. Eli had to keep himself from shivering from the cold, which didn't work out very well, as not even two minutes later Andi giggled slightly at how the boy was shaking.

"Little cold?" She tilted her head and looked at Eli.

"Y-yeah..." The boy stuttered, putting his hands underneath his armpits for warmth. Andi just shook her head at the boy and put the ice pack away.

"You'll need to reapply that later..." She sighed as she stood and began leaving Eli's room.

"Wait!" The Shane called after he, she turned and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What is it?"

"Can you... stay here for a bit longer... just to make sure I don't pass out or something..." Eli cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. He really hoped she couldn't see him blushing. It was hard to tell with the way she chuckled as she walked over and returned to where she had been sitting beside him before.

The two ended up sitting around and talking for another two hours before falling asleep on Eli's bed, both exhausted and injured from their long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Tears formed in the corners of Eli's eyes as he yawned, the weight on his back made his balance shift awkwardly, but he was still able to move with ease. Every few seconds the small form that he carried would groan or shift tiredly, which would make him stop to regain his grip so he wouldn't drop her. Andi had fallen asleep during a mission the gang was working on, all they were doing was watching over a mine tunnel for suspiscious activity, which apparently wasn't the most entertaining thing for the girl. The 16 year old who carried her began growing tired as well, joking to himself how her yawning and tired aura was affecting him.

The walk was pretty long, would've been a lot quicker with Lucky, but he didn't want to wake the girl. Something caught his attention in the shadows, the shape of the darkness twisted a bit, green details could be seen growing slightly. There was a muffled hiss before a familiar shape scurried off.

Shadow Clan?

What were they doing here? It was later in the day, light faded from the world causing the surrounding setting to grow pretty dim, so it wasn't too strange that they were out, but still, the area was pretty far off from their territory.

The more he thought about and questioned the creatures presence the more his thoughts switched to what Andi had told him, about where she was from. Her home was in Shadow Clan territory, or at least part of it was. Those facts always made Eli feel curious about her. What kind of connections did she have to them? He had been told that the residents of Night Pass and Shadow Clan lived together peacefully, so Andi must be able to interact with the creatures easily if she was in a high position of power there... could she talk to them? Did she have a shadow talker? He glanced over his shoulder to look at the girl, she lay limp on his back, breathing gently and looking extremely peaceful, which cause the Shane to yawn again.

He still found it hard to believe she was 15, her size and features made her look like a small child... her personality seemed to fit that of a 5 year olds as well sometimes... but there were times where her age did show.

As he walked on, he still felt paranoid, as if he was being watched. With a glance up he confirmed his suspicions, green glowing eyes stared at him from high up in a tree. He smirked at the creature before watching it scurry off, why was he seeing so many of the Shadow Clan? Or was it the same one? He shook his head and continued on. There was a strange hiss from behind him, he ignored it until something grabbed his arm, which caused him to nearly drop Andi. Surprisingly, the girl didn't wake up from the sudden shift, she simply shifted and groaned at the disturbance. Eli was a little surprised at how small the creature was, the top of it's head only reached his nose, must be young. It tilted it's head slightly and looked at Andi curiously, almost as if asking if she was ok. Eli followed it's gaze for a second, catching on within a few seconds.

"She's alright, just tired from a long day." The boy chuckled when the creature's ears perked up and it seemed to smile. It scurried off quickly, most likely actually going home this time.

It was a little weird, but he shrugged it off, thinking it made sense for the girl to have a few Shadow Clan friends...

"Hey... dork..." Came a tired voice from over the boy's shoulder about twenty minutes after their interaction with the creature. He turned his head slightly to see Andi resting her chin on him, obviously only half awake. "What's..." Her words trailed off as she yawned.

"You fell asleep during the mission..." Eli yawned as well, thinking it wouldn't be too troublesome if he stayed back at the hideout and took a nap while the others were on the mission... No! He had to be there!

"Really?" Andi rubbed her left eye gently with a closed fist.

"Yeah, I'm gonna drop you off at the hideout and head back." He chuckled as the girl pouted, she obviously wanted to be a part of the mission, but they both knew it might be a little hard for her to stay awake.

"Alright... but only if you bring me back a snack when you come back..." She wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders and neck, then nuzzled the back of his head and made a noise that almost sounded like a slug purring. Those noises of hers always made Eli giggle.

"Fine, what do you want?" The Shane huffed and readjusted his grip on the girl.

"Cake..." She sighed and rested her cheek on the back of his head.

"Cake?"

"Yeah... something pink with lots of icing... and fondant... lots of fondant..." Andi's mouth began to water as she thought about the treat, Eli nearly doing the same. "I'll lend ya some cash so you can get some from an expensinve bakery up North..." She leaned forward slightly and whispered into the boy's ear.

"Hm... alright... but make sure you give me enough for two..." Eli laughed, due to the girl's background she always had more than enough gold to spare. Words could not express how much the gang appreciated her generousity, which could often buy them fancy dinners or expensive gear and toys for the hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

"Still think he looks weird..." Andi mumbled to Trixie as the two sat behind a rock, using the stone as a shield from oncoming attacks. Dr. Blakk wasn't fighting, but he was still present, standing back and looking over the crowd that consisted of the Shane gang, Andi, and his own guards. "Those cheekbones aren't natural..." The two laughed for a few seconds before an explosion against their shield caused them to jump.

"Cover me." Trixie spoke before jumping out and running across the field, Andi sat up and turned around, resting her arm on the rock, and took aim. She had to be careful since she didn't have many slugs, so she wasn't shooting at every one she saw, only the ones who went to shoot at her friend.

As the thought passed through her mind one of Blakk's goons loaded a ghoul and aimed his blaster at Trixie, before anyone could blink Andi loaded up her Clyde and fired. The Rammstone took out it's target by the shins, knocking him down and causing him to shoot off his ghoul into the air above. Andi congratulated herself on the shot, as her aim usually sucked, then scurried over to where Eli and Kord were hidden.

"Nice shot." Kord commented as Andi approached them, the girl ducked down quickly and nodded her thanks.

"Any plan yet?" She asked Eli, who had his back turned to her and was firing off slug, after slug, after slug.

"Not yet, but I think if we can push them back a little bit we can get some space to play around to try and scare them off." The Shane wiped his hand across his brow to remove a thick layer of sweat. He clenched his teeth and fired off Burpy. The slug flew up into the air and prepared to dive for Blakk, but, the attack was cut off when a Grimmstone struck the Infurnus, causing them both to come crashing down right at the man's feet. He chuckled and shook his head in Eli's direction before leaning down to pick up the slug. "Back off!" Eli didn't think before dashing out into the fight to rescue his slug.

Big mistake.

Before he could even get there something hit his stomach, a Hop Jack exploded upon impact with the boy's midsection and sent him rolling off into a rock, his blaster sliding away and out of reach.

"With you as a hero, Slugterra is doomed. We can't afford to have a fool watching over us." Dr. Blakk chuckled as he approached the boy. He loaded a ghoul into his blaster and took aim. Eli couldn't find the strength to run away, so he simply lay on his side and glared up at the man before lowering his head and preparing to take the shot. The battle still carried on away from the scene, but every few seconds the Shane gang would call for their friend. Blakk's blaster began charging up, the sound cut through the air like a knife for Eli and made his ears sting. He clenched his hand into a fist with a handful of dirt in the center, anticipating the pain that was to come.

"Stop!" Came a shout, one that sounded like it would've come from someone fairly young. The fight continued on, but there was ony silence between the three individuals. Eli looked up in awe at the back of Andi, she stood with her feet spead apart and her arms stretched out as wide as possible. Was she... guarding him?

Dr. Blakk simply sighed, shook his head, then chuckled at the girl's idiocy. It was obvious that she was afraid, she was shaking all over, breathing heavily, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. But she still looked determined to protect the teenager who lay behind her.

"You want to run, I can see it. So feel free to do so, I won't judge." Blakk motioned to the side with his blaster, pointing to an opening for the girl to run to. She ignored his suggestion and clenched her fists with a deep breath.

"You aren't touching him!" The girl hiccuped slightly from trying to fight back her fearful sobs.

"Then I'll just take both of you." Thaddius was just annoyed now. He took aim with his blaster again and prepared the shot. This was bad. Without a second thought Andi dove forward and grabbed the man around the waist, due to her size the man didn't move much. But, it was enough to annoy him so he'd move his blaster away from Eli. Just to make sure the man wouldn't be able to shoot at her friend, she kicked one of her legs out, getting the man in the wrist as he reached to pry her off. Blakk shouted, his voice carrying and angry tone, as his blaster flew through the air and landed on the ground with a loud THUMP. Before he could turn to yell at the teenagers, they were both running across the field with their weapons in hand.

"Thanks for that..." Eli panted, tired from the stressful situation and the run, especially since he was still recovering from the Hop Jack that'd hit him.

"No... no p-problem..." Andi stuttered and tried her best to smile at the boy, she was still shaking and crying from how afraid she was.

"That was amazing..." Eli shook his head and wiped away one of the girl's tears with his thumb, she giggled a bit and smiled before putting on the bravest face she could, and returned her attention to the battle. Before Eli could shoot he stopped suddenly, realizing he missed something. "Burpy!" He looked out to the battle, feeling extremely worried for his little friend.

"Don't worry, I-I got him." Andi held out her hand and revealed a little orange slug, who chirped happily and waved to his slinger.

"How-"

"When I tackled him, it's not that difficult to pick-pocket somebody when your arms are wrapped around their waist..." She chuckled and grinned cheekily before shooting Darcy, her Arachnet, out into the battle. The slug wrapped up two men, leaving them shouting angrily.

"Your aims getting better..." Eli smiled at her before firing off Stunts, who ricocheted off of one guard's head and made contact with the stomach of another.

"I know..." Andi shrugged and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Andi swiped her hand under her nose then looked down, furrowing her brows at the red liquid that had quickly soaked into the white of her gloves.

"You alright?" Kord shouted, taking cover behind a rock a few feet away from where she sat.

"Yeah!" A simple one worded reply was all that was needed to reassure the cavetroll that a rock to the face wasn't enough to keep Andi Harver down! As she shifted her position to aim her blaster to the battle something caught her eye, a white blur fading from sight. Somebody trying to run away! Andi hadn't seen much of him in the battle, but she had seen enough to know he played an important role in whatever plan it was that Blakk had.

"What are you doing?!" Kord shouted after the girl as she suddenly darted out into the battle field, barely dodging slugs in the process.

"Cover me!" She shouted as she rolled out of the way of a hop rock.

"Andi!" Was the last shout the girl heard, which came from Eli as he fired off Burpy to distract anybody who may of tried to attack her.

The person Andi was chasing had decided to run down a path that led out of the canyon, barely wide enough for three people to walk side by side. Whoever they were, they were fast, but Andi had been working on quickening her pace when running so she could keep up with her friends, which paid off a lot! She still had to work pretty hard to get good distance, but it realy showed how hard she had been working. A sudden chirp came from her shoulder, Sparky warning Andi of the falling rocks that were blocking off the path the stranger ran down. Instead of risking her life to go down the same path, she simply turned off and went down the other option, which was right next to where her target ran down.

Their footsteps could be heard, almost syncing up perfectly during the chase. Andi had been down this area before with one of her previous gangs, so she was able to make a plan accordingly.

She knew that the two paths came together before opening up to another, smaller, canyon, the one she was running down had a sudden drop at the end with some plants growing from the rocks, while the other went down gradually, evening out with the ground in the opening.

It was coming up quickly, she had to tilt her head up slightly to be able to barely see the cliff's edge, something that a lot of tavelers missed. She focused on the stranger's footsteps, trying to figure out exactly where he was, about 10 feet below where she was running, and only a few paces behind her current position. With a deep breath she hopped off the cliff, but not before grabbing hold of a loose vine. She twisted her body, throwing her weight towards the other path and straightening out her legs.

Perfect! The bottoms of her shoes made contact with her opponent! She wasn't sure if she got him in the face or chest, but either worked, as the person flew back upon the impact, standing and stumbling forward. Whoever they were, they didn't look happy. At first he looked pretty pissed, but his mouth, which was soaked in blood from their gums and nose, twisted into a cocky grin. Andi stood where she had landed and prepared herself for a fight.

The man stepped out into better lighting, his long white hair seeming to shine, reflecting beautifully. Magenta eyes where framed nicely with a tan face, slightly scarred but quite smooth looking. As he continued walking forward Andi could see his ears, pointed and long. An elf, they were common around Slugterra, but it wasn't super easy to find them, still, they were a species that everybody ran into at least once.

His build was tall and quite thin, but well muscled and broad around his shoulders. His jacket, which was long, white, and sleeveless, waved in the slightly breeze as he stood and glared at the girl.

"Congrats~" The elf spoke, his voice carrying a scottish accent, it wasn't horribly thick, though. "You caught me, what now, little girl?" His grin widened, this guy obviously had an ego, if not that then he was a bit of a creep...

"I-I'll... I'm gonna take you down! Coward!" Andi spat, hoping that pointing out how he ran away would injure his pride. But, all the man did was laugh.

"Coward? You think I was running away, eh? Well, let's just say you're lucky you caught me!" He laughed, echoes bounced around off the valley walls.

"And, who exactly did I catch, may I ask?" Andi put one of her hands on her hips, growing tired of this guy's antics.

"The name's Flow. You may have heard of me~ Amazing adventurer, astounding mechanic, shining in general and a fantastic leader! Not to mention I'm handsome to boot~" The man looked into the side of his blaster, blowing a kiss to his own reflection. "And you?"

"Andi..." She straightened her posture a bit, waiting for the man to attack. He simply tapped his foot on the ground and raised his eyebrow.

"That short for anything?" The elf asked, tilting his head slightly and squinting.

"N-no!" Andi panicked, she didn't carry a lot of pride in her full name, she definitely didn't want one of Blakk's gross lackeys to know it!

"Alright. I just figured it'd be nice to know when I mark your grave~" Flow whistled then grinned. His teeth stained red with blood. His closed his mouth for a second, gathering up saliva and spitting it out, creating a deep red splatter on the ground. Andi looked at it for a second, returning her gaze to Flow as he began to step forward, slowly and menacingly. She stood her ground, clenching her fists slightly before slowly loading her blaster. A Grenuke chirped from within the canister.

"Make mama proud, Mayhem." She spoke through her teeth, taking aim and firing. Flow dodged the attack with ease, ducking down under the slug and launching himself foward, gaining a bit of a speed boost from the explosion from the slug. His fist met up with Andi's stomach, causing her to gasp and fall back. She rolled back a few feet and tried to catch her breath as Flow looked down at her as if she was nothing more than a pebal or some old wrapper from a candy bar. With heavy breaths she rested her forehead on the dusty ground and waited, the second she saw the man's shadow shift she rolled out of the way. Flow winced as his heel hit the solid ground where Andi's skull used to be, the force strong enough to shatter bone. He lifted his foot away from the dent he had made in the ground and looked around frantically, seeing nothing of his opponent. With a click of his tongue he turned to walk away, figuring she must of run off.

"Pathet-" He was cut off when something hit his back and his neck was wrapped in something solid, but squishy. His thoughts of the girl running away were proven wrong as Andi locked her legs around Flow's waist, her arms bound tightly around his neck to keep her on, but also to cut off air flow. Everytime the man thrashed or stumbled she'd tighten her grip, which worked for awhile until an arm reached over his head with ease, picking the girl off by the back of her shirt like a kitten being lifted by the scruff of it's neck. His arm went forward in an arc, throwing Andi off and to the ground. She rolled for a few seconds before planting her feet and sliding back another foot or two.

Fighting was never something Andi thought she'd be very good at, it had been a few years since she had her self defense lessons back at the castle, but being around the Shane gang must've awoken that energy inside of her again...


	13. Chapter 13

The two rolled around a fought for quite some time. Both throwing punches, and Flow occasionally throwing Andi.

The girl was growing tired of the repetition in their battle, so she came up with a plan besides just going at it and hoping it would work. She looked around quickly, finding her blaster, which had been knocked away in the first strike. Flow immediately caught onto her train of thought and dove for it. It was by pure luck that Andi had managed to grab the weapon before him.

The elf continued to smack and beat her, trying to get her to loose her grip on the weapon. While he did all this Andi had to try and squirm away, or at least get enough space that she could load Sparky and shoot him straight up into the air above the canyon.

The little slug soared, not quite knowing what to do, as he was young and quite low on experience. But he caught onto his slingers thoughts once he hit velocity and transformed. Before he came out the top of the valley he made quick work of dropping all his bombs, they all bounced off the walls and eventually hit the rocky floor. Flow simply cocked his head to the side and laughed at how pathetic the girls plan seemed, as he wasn't very familiar with Blasitpede slugs and the blue orbs they dropped, just as he stopped his chuckling he looked up to see Andi standing quite far away from him, just next to the cliff that she had swung off of to kick him earlier in their fight.

"What are yo-" He stopped when she caught Sparky, the slug narrowed his eyse and grinned, excited for what came next. As Flow stared at the two, he remembered what little info he had on Sparky's breed. "Fuck..." His sentance trailed off into nothing more than a sigh.

"Go on, Baby." Andi nodded to her slug and smiled sweetly. The slug chirped loudly and tapped his antennae together several times to detonate all his bombs.

By the time the explosions had stopped, both Andi and Flow were badly hurt. The elf could barely stand from where he had been thrown, laying down and bleeding from several different cuts and gashes from the flying rocks. Andi continued to glare at him from where she sat, her back against a cold rock. The only movement she made was to wipe away some blood that had come from a cut above her eyebrow, the flow had gone over her eye and made her squint awkwardly to keep the liquid from going where it shouldn't be.

"Andi!" Came a familiar voice, Flow looked up the path to the source, Andi didn't even flinch, keeping her gaze locked on the man as he fired off a arachnet and climbed out of the canyon with it's web.

She was snapped out of her daze when something shook her shoulder.

"Andi! Are you alright?" Eli was leaning down and looking at her, extreme worry in his eyes, obviously form the many cuts and scrapes she now had. Not to mention her nose, which was bleeding even worse than before.

"I'm... yeah..." She looked up the canyon wall to where her opponent had run off. Almost as if she was waiting for him to come back.

"Come here..." The boy helped her up and pulled a tissue out from his pocket, setting to work wiping blood away from her mouth and off her cheeks.

"Thanks..." She smiled to the boy, hoping to reassure him that she was alright. Eli simply sighed and pulled out another tissue then gave it to her.

"I'm glad you're alright..." Eli shook his head and moved his hand down Andi's arm to her hand. Once his finger tips hit her palm he decided against holding onto her hands and began walking away instead, giving her hand a light tug. "The others are waiting." He gave a warm smile and began heading back up the path, Andi following behind slowly and wiping away the crimson liquid from her nose. "Who was that guy you were chasing by the way?" He stopped and looked back at her, letting her catch up.

"Just... just some jerk..." Andi smiled to Eli and chuckled a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aren't you coming?" Trixie asked, peeking into Andi's room.

"Where?" The girl replied, raising an eyebrow at the red head.

"We're all heading down to the beach, it's way too hot out, we need to cool off." Trixie opened the door and stepped further in, revealing that she was already wearing her swimsuit. A bikini top and a pair of shorts. With one swift motion she hung her towel over her shoulder and turned her attention to the younger girl again.

"Oh, nah. I'm not much of a beach person, plus my back is acting up." She rolled one of her shoulders and winced when the muscles moved and caused a horrible pain.

"Aw... well... where does it hurt? I might be able to help, I don't just deal with sprained ankles you know~" Trixie stepped further into the room and sat down next to Andi.

"Mostly my lower back and up my spine. B-but I've... I've had this before I know how to deal with it." Andi spoke fairly quickly and adjusted the collar of the baggy T-shirt that she had stolen from Eli a few weeks ago.

"Come on, it won't be the same if we go down without you! Just let me have a little look, alright?" Trixie pleaded, taking Andi's hands in hers and giving her the puppy dog eyes. Andi huffed and shook her head.

"Fine... fine.. Just don't tell the others about anything you see... ok..." The teenager grew slightly tense.

"Um... alright... " Trixie didn't quite get what that meant, but she still promised the girl to keep whatever secret there was. She motioned for Andi to lay down on her stomach, the girl obeyed. "I haven't even touched you and I can feel how tense you are..." Trixie joked and chuckled as the girl below her tried to relax. The red head stradled Andi's legs and lifted up the back of her shirt to give a massage, but stopped when she saw the mark.

The entire lower half of Andi's back was discoloured, like an old bruise that created the shape of a rough triangle with a line coming out the top, the line going all the way up Andi's spine, ending between the girl's shoulder blades.

"Don't tell them..." Andi burried her face into her arms and winced when Trixie began working to massage the marked area.

"How did... where... how'd you get this?" Trixie kept her voice hushed as she stood up and made her way around the bed to squat in front of Andi, the younger of the two sat up and let the shirt fall to cover her back.

"It's just a weird scar from when I was younger... it's also why I can't ride mecha beasts..." Andi laughed at the strange fear of hers.

"Why?" Trixie tilted her head, hoping that she wasn't asking for sensitive information from the girl.

"My parents tried to get me into riding mecha beasts when I was younger, they wanted me to be able to stear one on my own before I turned 7 or 8. I was a total clutz and ended up falling off. I can't remember much after that besides a bad headache... Apparently I hit my back and my head against a big rock." Andi began playing with some of her hair before tucking it behind her ear, only to have it fall back into place by her cheek. "I've been afraid of the things ever since..."

"Wow..." Trixie breathed, feeling kind of bad for her.

"Don't worry, I'm ok now. I just have a few back problems and get aches every once in awhile. Remember, you can't tell the others!" Andi pointed to Trixie, who nodded and stood up.

"So... do you still want to come? You could just sit on the beach..." She offered one last time.

"I... I'm good." Andi smiled and watched the woman leave, feeling a little bad that her own insecurities were keeping her from being with her friends.


	15. Chapter 15

"Haha!" Eli laughed, twirling his blaster carefully before attatching it to the side of his thigh. A grin found it's way to his lips, pride breaking through the pain in his eye, which was beginning to swell and turn purple. "You guys okay on your end?" The boy asked, pressing a finger to the communicator in his ear.

"Yep! We're almost done rounding up these guys!" Trixie replied. "How about you two?"

"We're good." Eli nodded as he spoke, looking over to Andi who was sitting on a bench and resting.

A group of bandits had showed up at a cavern, they had been running around robbing stores for at least a week, there were twenty of them in total. Eli and Andi had dealt with seven of them, Kord and Trixie took care of another ten, Pronto dealt with three of them on his own.

"Aaaahhh!" Came a high pitched scream, Eli heard Trixie yelp a bit over the call so he quickly removed his finger from the button and looked to the source.

"Whoa!" He stumbled back a bit as a large group of people swarmed him, they were all girls who looked to be close to his age or younger.

"That was amazing!" One of them cheered, grabbing his hand and holding it to her cheek.

"You are such a hero!" Another one added, she attatched herself to Eli's arm and nuzzled his shoulder, the boy chuckled awkwardly and looked out to Andi as a plea for help. All she did was laugh at his face and mouth out the words 'You're on your own, tiger.' He shot a glare to her for a second before trying to smile as sweetly as he could to the other girls. Andi continued to laugh at the boy as she shook her head and wandered off.

"Thank-you soooo much!" A younger girl approached him and stared at him longingly, Eli squirmed a but under her gaze.

"Is there anything we can do to thank you?" A girl who looked to be his age took his hand from another girl and pulled him to the side, the others all swarmed around the two.

"Uhh..." He hesitated, wincing when something soft hit his cheek.

"You're so cute!" The girl who kissed him cheered.

"You've got such nice hair!" Another spoke up as she ran her fingers through his navy locks.

"U-uh thank-you! And there's no need to thank me for helping out, that's just what I do..." He grinned to the crowd, each of them stopped petting and poking at him and began squealing loudly, giving him a chance to escape. He took off through an opening between two eleven year olds and booked it down a side-street so he'd be out of sight before they all noticed his absence.

"Had enough?" Andi tried to hide her giggling grin behind her hand as she approached the boy.

"Yeah..." He shook his head and chuckled, ruffling Andi's hair. The girl grabbed his wrist and gave a half-assed attempt at pushing his hand away. "I still don't get why they all act that way..." He sighed and continued walking a long with Andi by his side.

"Come on dude! You're a teenage hero who saves people constantly, plus you've got a cute face! Of course you're gonna have people swarmin' ya like that!" Andi laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Well..." Eli laughed and remember all the superstars his age on the surface who got the same treatment just because of how they looked, he really hoped his fanbase wouldn't turn out like theirs though... "I'm surprised Kord doesn't get the same treatment though... he's got those huge muscles and he's such a sweet guy, hard to believe he's not the one with the girls falling all over him..."

"That's because he looks older than he actually is, if he actually looked 19 I'm sure you'd have less fans than old slug turds." Andi laughed as Eli punched her in the back of the shoulder.

"Hey!" He sounded pretty offended, but soon joined in on the girl's laughter. "You did really good today, by the way." Eli sighed and smiled to her.

"Really? Kyaaaaa... Eli complimented me!" She put her hands on the sides of her face and made a face like she had just witnessed a miracle.

"What's with the sarcastic tone?" He chuckled as she laughed at him.

"Imitating your fans..." Andi laughed and skipped ahead a few steps.

"Oh... that was pretty accurate..." Eli grinned and sped up as well.

"Come on, I'm thirsty... we should also get some ice for your eye..." She pointed to a convenience store as she reminded Eli of his injury.

"Oh... yeah." Eli quickened his pace and followed her through the doors.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's..." Eli groaned, a sharp pain ran through is neck as he tried to lift his head.

"Don't move." The voice was stern and sounded young, must've been Andi.

"What happened?" Eli asked, still not fully awake.

"You fell down the side of a cliff-"

"What?!" Eli jumped, groaning as all his limbs locked up through the pain.

"Yeah... you... you had to push me out of the way..." Andi's voice sounded sad. "Thanks for that... by the way..."

"I... no problem..." Eli finally figured how he was moving without using his legs. His body was hung over Andi, the little girl was carrying him on her back, his feet dragging on the cavern floors. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine... you need to stop worrying about me..." Andi pouted and kept her gaze locked ahead. "You need to start worrying about yourself..." She sighed and slowed her pace slightly.

"Andi..." Eli tried to stand and step to the side but stumbled as his ankle gave out, Andi caught his arm and held him up.

"Stop moving! You're really badly hurt..." Silver eyes locked onto blue, a look of fear and concern flooded Andi's gaze. "You need to be more careful, I can take care of myself, Eli." Andi held his face between her hands. "I know I'm small and not the strongest, I can't sling very well either, but I can take care of myself!" She tightened her grip on the boy's face and brought their foreheads together. "I'm... really worried about you." Her eyes grew glassy as she spoke, tiny tears formed above thick eyelashes.

"I'm sorry..." Eli sighed and held onto one of the hands on his cheek. His knuckles stung as scaps split open as his fingers bent, droplets of blood surfaced quickly. He lifted his head and kissed Andi's forehead, he tried his best to ignore the pain in his neck. A small spot of blood stayed on the girl's forehead, Eli guessed it was from his split lip. "But... I mean, come on! I couldn't of just let you fall..." He held her shoulders with a tight grip.

"well, yeah! But you could've found out a way to get me out of the way besides just pushing me and standing there like an idiot..." Andi's glare hardened. "What kind of boyfriend does that!?" Her voice grew louder. Eli's breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up immediately.

"B-boyfriend?" He asked, releasing the girl and stepping back.

"I'm just kidding!" Andi punched his shoulder playfully. "I just wanted to see your face turn red. Plus this whole conversation was getting a little too serious for me..." The girl laughed cheekily and tugged on Eli's arm. "Come on, the others are waiting." She smiled sweetly to the boy and supported him as they walked.


	17. Chapter 17

Andi sat up in her room, focused on the screen of her phone. Last week she had downloaded an app about putting cute little critters in jars to let them mulitply, or mix different types together to create new ones. She already had 30/50 of them. Obtaining new types of critters wasn't her main concern at the moment, her focus was on getting more of certain types in hopes to get a variant, one of different colour or different shape.

"Hey!" Eli's voice came from downstairs. "Andi!" His voice crept closer, the girl turned her head to the door as it slid open.

"Yeah?" She tilted her head slightly.

"We've got a surprise for you, come on!" Eli waved his hand, motioning for the girl to follow him. He dashed downstairs and waited at the front door, one hand wrapped around the knob.

Andi sighed and stood up from her bed, not entirely looking forward to what the others had planned, that grin that was plastered to Eli's face told her it wasn't a cake or a pair of new boots...

She grabbed an orange and grey hoodie, one that she had borrowed from Eli and hadn't given back yet, off the foot of her bed and slid it over her head. As she trotted down the steps she pulled up the sleeves so her hands wouldn't be covered, the bottom of the hoodie hid the shorts she wore underneath.

"Close your eyes." Eli smiled and started opening the door once silver irises were hidden behind pale eyelids. Andi was led out of the door by a hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her gently out into the front yard of the hideout.

"Surprise!" Four voices came at once. Andi opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Trixie and Pronto holding their arms out, pointed towards Kord on his mecha beast. It kind of made her think of game shows where a secret prize is revealed by pretty girls in long red dresses...

"Okay... I give up, what am I supposed to be surprise about?" Andi continued staring at the scene, she thought that Wyatt may have gotten a new paint job, but the mecha's green colouring was just as chipped and worn as ever.

"We're gonna help you get over your fear!" Eli chimed as he hugged Andi from behind, he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on top of her head, the height difference between the two of them was perfect for this. Panic picked at Andi.

"B-but I can ride a mecha beast just fine!" She argued, trying to back away, she couldn't do anything more than press against Eli's chest with her back in her attempt to make an exit.

"Well yeah, but that's with me!" Eli moved his hands so they were pressed against the back of Andi's shoulders. He started pushing her along, Andi dug her heels into the ground to try and slow them down.

"And that's good enough, isn't it?" Andi continued to argue, she stumbled forward and landed a few feet away from where Kord sat.

"What if Eli's not around, though?" The cavetroll smirked down, Andi grumbled and straightened up.

"Come on, it's not that bad. We're just gonna go for a ride around a few caverns and come right back." Trixie put her hand on Andi's shoulder to try and comfort her. "Alright?"

Andi muttered something under he breath, her words were quiet enough so nobody could hear her fowl language.

"Fine..." Her face twisted into a sour expression. Fear pooled in the pit of her stomach as she was lifted up by Eli and seated behind the cavetroll. Nervous gaze shifted over the surrounding area and she whined quietly as the others ran off to retrieve their mecha beasts.

"You ready for this?" Kord asked over his shoulder, Andi looked up to him with an expression of horror, she grasped the seat of the vehicle tightly and nodded quickly, trying and failing to swallow her terror.

"Alright, let's go!" Eli called as he raced off into the cavern, Trixie and Pronto followed behind. Kord revved the engine of his mecha before speeding off, giving Andi only a few seconds to tighten her grip.

"So, how was it?" Trixie asked as she hopped off of Boomer when they arrived back home after being out and about all day. Andi simply slid off from behind Kord and looked to the ground with a horrified expression.

"Uh... you alright?" Pronto asked and he dismounted his mecha beast.

"No!" Andi shouted before going to walk inside and stumbling, she lost her balance after a few steps and fell over, landing and laying face first on the ground. Eli tried his best to suppress his laughter as he walked over to her and lifted her up, grabbing the back of the hoodie she wore to lift her up until he could grip her arm.

"It's alright, come on. I'll make you some tea." He chuckled, supporting the girl's weight with one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand that was attatched to the arm that was draped over his shoulder.


End file.
